Trick Or Treat
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: A early Trick or treat day story


Trick Or Treat

_Luna: We wanted to write a Trick or Treat day fan fiction. _

_Eiji: even though I'm not in it and it is posted a couple days early it's still for trick or treat day_

_Luna: anyway on with the story._

_Eiji: About Marui and Niou tee-he_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis. **

**Marui's P.O.V**

The whole Rikkai Dei team was sitting in a circle. "I want to be the Cheshire cat," Yukimura smiled. "I want to be the mad hatter," Sandara said. "Stealer, I was going to be the mad hatter!" Akaya complained. "I'm going to be Hannah Montana!" I Joked. "Then I'm going to be Jake Ryan," Niou added. "Dorks," Rengi mumbled. "How sweet!" Akaya said. I crawled next to Niou and he stroked my hair lightly. "Nooo, I know who I'm going to be!" I yelled. "Who?" Niou asked. "Bubblegum man!" I replied. "Nice," Niou Laughed. "Niou?" I asked. "What, Marui?" "We should be Billy and Mandy from 'the grim adventures of Billy and Mandy,'" I said. He laughed, "we should be something where we don't have to were wigs." "I know!" I screamed. "What this time?" Yukimura asked. "Tennis players!" Niou laughed, "Maybe we should, it won't cost money." I kissed Niou and whispered, "I love you." "Love you too," he whispered back. He kissed me again and Rengi said, "save the love fest for later."

**The next day **

It was Halloween and Niou decided to be a bowler, because he wanted to damage things today. I on the other hand was a pack of bubblegum, so I could put candy in a lot of places. It was starting to get dark and I was getting excited. Before we headed out, I took a shower. So did Niou. When we finally headed out, I put gum in my mouth and Jackal had to drive us to the neighborhood we were going Trick Or Treating.

At the first door Niou said, "Trick." Then we both said, "or." Then I said, "Treat!" The old woman at the door laughed and yelled, "Richard, bring out lots of candy." Who I'm guessing is Richard came out with 2, 50 pound bags of candy. The old woman gave Niou one and gave me one. I opened the bag and took out piece of bubblegum. I dumped the rest into a place. "You guys are so adorable!" She said then she pinched my cheeks and you know what old ladies do. When she let go of me Niou and I ran like crazy towards our friends.

After a while, we realized the neighborhood we picked was full of old ladies and old men. Mine and Niou cheeks turned red from all the pinching. We decided to leave a I got a phone call. Before I answered the pone I got a tootsie pop out and started licking it. "Hellooooo?" I answered the phone. "Hey, Marui. I'm having a Halloween Party and I wanted all the tennis teams to be there. Can yours come?" I heard Jirou's voice on the other side. "Sure, we just got finished trick or treating so we are free for the rest of the day," I answered. He hung up. After I told Jackal where to go Niou licked my sucker and we started making out.

When we got to Jirou's house all the lights were on and I could hear music. When we got inside music was blaring and I grabbed a beer of the table in front of me. Niou opened it and grabbed on himself. When Jirou saw us he him and Atobe joined us. "Hey!" they greeted. "Hey!" Me and Niou replied because everyone else had ran someplace. I grabbed Niou's hand. He pulled me right next to him and our hands went in front of us. I kissed him again and he kissed me back. Out of nowhere Ryoga, **{Not Ryoma} **yelled, "." "Weird," I replied. "why is he here he isn't on a Tennis team?" Niou asked. "He drove the Seigaku team here." Jirou replied. "Oh," Niou and I said in Unison. We were surprised that Ryoga _wanted _to come. He hated all of us. Well almost. He was always saying that we were to loud and crazy. "Ryoga?" jackal asked. "Huh?" "'Are you drunk?" "No, just acting like all you guys whenever your at my house." he smiled. "Okay." jackal replied.

After a hour or so I was drunk and so was Niou. Drunk, Drunk, Drunk, we could hardly walk and I'm pretty sure Niou and I had sex. "WHAT'S UP!" I yelled in Ryoma's ear. "Marui, chill out." Ryoma said thinking I was just acting drunk. "Jirou!" he added. Jirou was over here fast. "what Ryoma?" "Marui and Niou need to get to sleep. They are a little drunk." "A little are you kidding me?" Atobe said. Jirou kissed him and told him to leave. I stumbled up the stairs into one of the guest room. Niou was laying next to me with his arm around me.

I didn't wake up till 12 the next day. Niou was sitting p trying to find something to watch on T.V. I climbed into his lap and he stroked my hair. I needed to bush my hair. It was a mess. Niou wasn't because he kept his hair in a ponytail. Niou was trying to untangle my hair with his fingers. I grabbed a piece of bubblegum and put it in my mouth. He kissed my head and I looked up and kissed his lips.

After a little while, Jackal took us home. We were up all night tonight talking about how much fun we had yesterday. Or at least what we remembered.

**Finished. **

_Luna: Done _

_Eiji: and done. _

_Luna: We hoped you liked it because it took us a little while to _

_Eiji: Write it._

_Luna: We were very busy._

_Eiji: Lots up stuff to do._


End file.
